


Slow Cooking Love

by LewdPointyNoses



Category: Kaiji, アカギ | Akagi, 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boyfriends, Cooking, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, French Kissing, Gentleness, Love, M/M, Making Out, Passion, Romance, Roommates, Slash, Sweet, Touching, Vanilla, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi, akagi - Freeform, akakai - Freeform, fkmt - Freeform, kaiji - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdPointyNoses/pseuds/LewdPointyNoses
Summary: Kaiji had found a job in Tokyo, and a new apartment to live in. His housemate, Akagi, was rarely present, but soon they started warming up to each other, cooking together on the weekends. Feelings soon began to blossom, that would come out in one summer night.[Roommate AU. A romance with erotic beginnings and a lot of heart~]





	Slow Cooking Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge to write "Roommate AU AkaKai" in under 6000 words, together with Kono_tte. Here is her fanfic, "Alone together"!  
> [Link!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12788082/chapters/29182530)
> 
> Thank you so much again for doing this challenge together!

 

The sunshine brushed over myriads of cherry blossom petals, leaving dancing shadows on the concrete ground. The gentle breeze made them dance in swirl of joy. The city was alive, the parks made the solid urban grey come alive, petals sweeping even the furthest far away streets. In this beautiful spring, Kaiji got a new job.

 

From 9 to 5, at a little accountant office in downtown Tokyo. Numbers had always been a thing that Kaiji was good at, and who knew that talking to a drunk businessman in a back-alley pub had given him a shot at this job? Sometimes, life really was unpredictable. Kaiji smiled as he walked out the big blocky office building. His suit was borrowed, not that well-fitting, but still presentable. Due to office regulations, he had his hair tied up into a neat ponytail. (Cutting it was out of question for Kaiji.)

 

With a big, hearty sigh, Kaiji opened his hair and looked into the still bright sky. The wind ruffled his mane slightly, and within seconds, it was just as unkempt and poofy as usual. Kaiji closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the breeze. The stuffy air of office buildings was something he could just not get used to. But alas, he was making money now, and that was all that counted. Stretching himself, Kaiji meandered towards his home.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The sun had begun to settle, a soft orange glow covering the bright city. Kaiji had picked up groceries, some drinks, some instant food, some cookies, and had reached his door. An apartment in a highrise building, small, but with a great view. He also had to share it with someone, but they hadn't really interacted a lot. A young man with silver hair, who had occupied the other room. Their little space was basically just 2 bedrooms, connected by a bigger space that was kitchen and living room at the same time. An old couch and a tiny TV were here, including a low coffee table – small, but cosy, with that big carpet to cover the cool ground. Then a tiny bathroom with a shower and a toilet, that was it. Tokyo was really hard with its rental prices, hence, Kaiji was happy to have found a roommate and this one didn't seem to ask many questions, so far they had only exchanged mumbled greetings with each other over the last few weeks.

 

Kaiji stopped before he put the key into the lock. That fact had always seemed a bit strange to him. They seemed to always miss each other. When Kaiji woke up, his roommate was still asleep, and when Kaiji returned from work, he was gone and only returned very late into the night, when Kaiji was asleep. Their life styles seemed radically different. “The lark and the owl...” chuckled Kaiji to himself, and opened the door.

 

As always, nobody was here. Kaiji took off his shoes, his jacket, and loosened the tie around his neck. Finally, a free evening, a Friday one at that, with the prospect of a calm, nice weekend. Time to watch some TV, to play video games, or whatever light leisure came to his mind. As he opened the fridge to store his soft drinks, he saw a medium-sized bowl with food, wrapped in cling foil with a tiny note on it. Kaiji picked it up, taking a closer look. He had noticed that there were always big bowls of food for storage in the fridge, but he had never touched them  - but this was the first time that a note was left on one. It read in a neat handwriting:

 

_“I made too much. These are leftovers. Take some. A.”_

 

“Huh!” remarked Kaiji surprised. Looking into the bowl, he was saw what looked like a big serving of ramen in beef broth, with little neatly cut pieces of vegetables and meat gently floating in it. Kaiji eyes widened slightly, that was a far better dish than his store-bought cheap ramen cup! With a big smile, he helped himself to nice portion, and put his own small bowl into the microwave.

 

As he looked at the slowly turning plate with its gentle humming noise of heat, Kaiji felt a slow warmth in his heart growing. Proper homemade food waiting for him to come back to – that was a feeling he hadn't had in a long, long time. Maybe he should take up cooking again, he thought, and maybe learn some more proper dishes to cook.

 

PLING! The bowl was heated up, and Kaiji took it out with a kitchen towel, hurrying over into his room. Eating on the windowsill had become something of a habit to him, as the sunset over Tokyo's skyline was always mesmerising to watch. He sat down on the open window on his cheap wooden chair, opened up a few more buttons of his shirt, and looked at his steaming, spicy bowl, which emitted lovingly fine aromas. “Thank you for the meal, my roommate!” whispered Kaiji, and started eating.

 

With a soft moan of deliciousness, he closed his eyes at the first bite. “Mhm...” These ramen were handmade too, he immediately noticed, as they nearly melted on his tongue. Incredibly soft, while the vegetables and meat still had a nice bite to them. The broth seemed also self-made, this was not the taste of some instant powder. “Man, you have to cook... bones and stuff for a proper broth, that takes a lot of time, wow!” Kaiji was amazed at his dish, his mood instantly rising higher than he had thought it would today after such a long day of work.

 

The gentle evening breeze went through his hair as he ate, caressing his neck that was finally free from the buttoned-up collar of work. Overlooking the skyline, sitting back, crossing his legs and placing the bowl on his knee, Kaiji way happy with the world. Maybe his job wasn't the best and his apartment small, but somewhere, he had a really good feeling about this.

 

As he put his chopsticks to his lips for the last bite, he thought: Why not wait for his roommate to return today, to say properly thank you for such an extraordinary meal? It was Friday, so, no work tomorrow, and maybe, he could cook something too in return. Say thank you and maybe get to know him better, they were roommates, after all. Slurping the last bit of broth out of the bowl, Kaiji smiled. Yes. That was a good plan. He jumped up from his lazy position, grabbed his coat and shoes, and hurried back out to the supermarket again, to buy ingredients.

 

~ ~ ~

 

It was close to midnight, and the dark sky wrapped around the city like soft, cool blanket. The neon signs illuminated the sidewalks and pedestrian areas, in all the colours of the rainbow. In this gentle atmosphere, through alleyways and tiny streets, Akagi Shigeru was on his way home. The smoke from his cigarette dissolved in the darkness, following him like a small trail of calmness.

 

Akagi shouldered his bag anew, which he had hung leisurely over his shoulder. In there, a hefty sum of 1.5 million yen dangled around, in neat stacks. A tiny smirk brushed over Akagi’s lips – it was his prize money for a mahjong duel against a rival yakuza clan. He had become a rep player for the police. Hit the yakuza where it hurts the most – their wallets – and then keep a small percentage of the whole cash mountain for himself. And even a small percentage was a lot.

 

But due to this somewhat shady job that paid well, Akagi had screwed up his sleep schedule thoroughly. He slept in, into the early afternoon, then cooked something for himself, something large that would be enough for lunch and dinner, then get to the gambling nights which simply lasted hours, and return in the early mornings, reheat the rest of the food, eat a bit, and fall asleep. Rinse and repeat.

 

Akagi couldn’t be bothered about his daily routine. It was working well for him. As he took a deep breath of his cigarette, he remembered his roommate. He really hadn’t seen or greeted him probably yet. Some dude with a mullet, friendly, harmless - but he kept the kitchen in order, and that was good. A 9 to 5 job, Akagi suspected, from all the premade food packaging and cup noodles in the bin. Akagi chuckled, this office guy was either too tired or too lazy to cook for himself, heh, shame. Hence, he had a left a note on his leftover earlier today. Maybe his roommate would be happy about a good bowl of homemade food. There was too much left over of it anyway.

 

As Akagi reached the cold, neon-lit hallway of his apartment complex, he stopped for a second. Was that… smoke? Fire? Someone burning… food? What was that smell? It came from the direction of his apartment. His steps became wider, faster, rushing to his door while jangling his keys out of his pocket. The smell was getting stronger the closer he came. Quickly turning the key, he stormed into the living room and saw… his roommate. The mullet guy. In Akagi’s sleek, black cooking apron, his hair tied back, trying to scrap a deeply burned pan clean, black flakes of burned something falling into the trash can.

 

“Ah!” remarked the mullet man upon seeing slightly unnerved Akagi in the doorframe. “You are back! I’m so sorry!” The man placed the pan on the table, and began to explain, breathlessly, and slightly blushing from some form of embarrassment. “I wanted to say thank you for the food, and so I wanted to cook something for you too, but you always come home so late, so I started just now, but I made everything wrong, I burned the pancakes, I haven’t done some in ages, and I’m not accustomed to this kitchen yet, I’m so sorry I burned your pan, I’ll clean it-“ Akagi lifted his hand, gently closing his eyes. “No worries.” he calmly answered.

 

The excited man in front of him sighed loudly and seemed a lot calmer now. He reached out his hand towards Akagi and said, wide-eyed and happy: “I’m Kaiji, by the way, I think we never really properly introduced each other!” Akagi was surprised at that rampant positivity, but gladly accepted the handshake. “My name is Akagi. And yes, we never did, despite us being roommates, yes.” he added with a tiny chuckle.

 

Akagi walked to his room, placed the bag on his bed, and returned, immediately going to the kitchen part of the room. He took out his own ramen portion out of the fridge, swung in into the microwave, but didn’t switch it on. Akagi looked at the mess before him. Raising his eyebrows, he spotted what was wrong: “Your pancake batter is fine, but you heated up the pan too fast.” He waved at Kaiji, “Can I have my apron back, please?” Kaiji hastily took it off and threw it with a tiny high pitched “S-Sorry!”

 

Catching it out of the air, Akagi simultaneously opened another drawer, took out a second pan, put in some oil with a twirl of his hand and chucked in a new scoop of batter. Kaiji watched him curiously, marvelling at the speed and precision of his roommate. There were no hesitations in his movement, it all went so fluently and smoothly. Turning the pancake with a big spatula, he also switched on the microwave. “Huh!” remarked Kaiji surprised, he hadn’t thought of timing like that.

 

In this calmness, with only the soft hum of the microwave and gentle sizzle of the pan, Akagi tied his apron anew, the black ribbon on his back gently sliding through his fingers as he finished. PLING! His dinner was finished, so was the pancake. Akagi flipped the pan in one quick move, letting it fall onto a plate and took out his own big bowl of noodles with the other hand. With both hot, tasty meals in his hands, he returned to the kitchen table, placing the pancake before Kaiji. “There.” He said with a smile, and he sat down, opposite of Kaiji. “Whoa… Thank you very much for the food! For the second time now today!” grinned Kaiji. Akagi was curiously amused at this very bright person sitting before him, and turned to his own dinner. “Please, please, all is well.” he gently waved at Kaiji.

 

Looking at each other, eating and enjoying their meals, they were intrigued about each other’s life. Chomping away on his pancake, Kaiji explained his dull office job, and Akagi said something about nightshifts at the local mahjong parlour. Somewhere, they could really feel a connection, something that made them click immediately  - over the taste of delicious pancakes. Why had they ignored each other for so long? It simply must have been the time. They should spend more together, they thought at the same time.

 

“Uh, Akagi…?” said Kaiji, looking up from his plate. “Do you think you can teach me some dishes? I really want to get back into cooking!” Akagi nodded, looking up from his dessert pancake. “Sure, let’s have a few weekend cooking lessons!” Those would also be a welcome change from all the gambling intensity. Just a bit of fun on the side, and enjoy the good things in life.

 

“Deal?” said Kaiji and held out his hand. “Deal!” answered Akagi, and energetically shook his hand.

 

And so, they decided to do some cooking evenings together, which were full of laughter and companionship. They only saw each other every weekend, despite living together, but somehow, this was alright, beautiful even. Kaiji couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive, the thought alone made his heart race, his lips smile, and his mouth water.

 

~ ~ ~

 

After many weeks and evenings spent together, both Kaiji and Akagi found themselves on their broken, yet comfy couch, playing video games, on a warm Sunday evening. Behind them, on the kitchen table, stood two empty bowls of homemade chicken curry. Kaiji had gotten really good at cooking.

 

“Bullshit!” screamed Kaiji, and very energetically placed his controller on the couch, pressing it deep into the cushions for a second that it nearly disappeared within the folds. (Ever since he broke one of his controllers by throwing it on the ground, he had learned to restrain himself on emotional outbreaks, as these things cost money to replace, and money was indeed a good motivator for change.) “How am I supposed to even win that?! I _hate_ these red shells!” nagged Kaiji, and crossed his arms, pouting. Akagi chuckled, and pressed the A button a bit faster, to spare Kaiji from the loud victory screen which proclaimed Akagi's first place and 10 th victory for the evening. “Mario Kart: Double Dash” was a great game to play, even on Kaiji's old, dusty Gamecube, but the frustration of playing against Akagi was too much. The title screen flickered over the tiny CR TV.

 

Akagi leaned back, and carefully placed both controllers on the table, quickly reaching over Kaiji’s pouting face. At least someone kept things in a neat and orderly fashion, and Kaiji certainly was not a very tidy person. Their relationship had grown over the last few weeks, with both of them appreciating the other one’s quirks and character traits. While Akagi was doing his best to keep the apartment clean, Kaiji regulary bought little things for him to cook, and when they met, Akagi was chuckling at Kaiji’s silly stories from work. When Kaiji put his long hair over his upper lip to imitate his moustached boss with a loud, bassy voice and gesticulating all over the place, Akagi couldn’t help but laugh. And Kaiji was immensely happy about that. Seeing Akagi laugh made him glad, he always seemed so cool and reserved, but deep down, he was a very warm person.

 

Maybe, over the last season, when the rose-coloured spring petals turned to green, sturdy leaves of summer, Kaiji had developed feelings for Akagi. A warm glow reached his heart, whenever he thought about the next weekend approaching. This was their quality time together.

 

However, Kaiji had accepted that Akagi most likely had no feelings for him. This friendship was too beautiful to get destroyed by a rejected attempt at romance. He gave a tiny sigh, and waved his frustration of the lost game off. “Well, you won again, Akagi. Congratulations.” Akagi snickered, and leaned back on the couch as well. He answered softly, with a slightly mocking smile: “I’m not letting you win, mind you. Under no circumstance. I want you to win truthfully.” “Heh!” cackled Kaiji back, “One day I will get the first place, just gimme time!”

 

They sat there, in the calm silence of a post-video-game session. With a tiny sigh, Kaiji began: “You are really good, Akagi.” He wasn’t sure if he could pay him a compliment, and not make it obvious that he found him attractive. “You are damn good. Cooking, games, gambling, fashion, tidiness  - hell, everything. I… I really admire that.”

 

Kaiji blushed slightly, had that been too much? But Akagi chuckled. “Please, I’m not some perfect being.” He answered, and looked into Kaiji’s eyes. “To be honest, I admire your carefree nature and charm you have. You make me smile.” The hint of a blush brushed over Akagi’s face. Kaiji didn’t knew what to say, he couldn’t believe his ears.

 

“I have to admit...” whispered Akagi, and Kaiji's eyes widened in surprise, “... I think I have developed feelings for you, Kaiji.”

 

Kaiji immediately blushed and looked away, to the floor, trying to recollect himself and to process what he just heard. He felt Akagi's eyes trying to find his, and shyly looked up again, but still not able to hold the visual contact. “I... I... Oh, wow... I didn't... expect that...” mumbled Kaiji, not sure how to deal with his emotions. He had already accepted that his own feelings would probably go unresolved, but now it had turned out completely differently. Akagi had feelings for him too, and Kaiji most likely hadn't noticed under all this calm, always reserved nature of his. How direct he was in saying this. Just like that.

 

“Akagi, I...” he tried to pull himself together, and look into Akagi's eyes, who had inched a bit closer next to him. “How do I say this... I... have emotions for you too...” Their stares met. Kaiji was transfixed by these bright eyes shining at him, as they normally seemed so serene in their weekly meetings. But something had changed now – Akagi was looking Kaiji with great interest, waiting for the next few words to tumble out of his mouth. “B-But... I wasn't so sure about you... how you feel... s-so I said nothing...”

 

Suddenly, Kaiji felt a hand on his cheek. Gently cupping his face, Akagi led Kaiji slightly towards him. Through his ever-increasing heartbeat in his ears, Kaiji could hear Akagi's low voice: “Is that so, Kaiji...?” After a beat, a slow blink from Akagi, that seemed to last an eternity, he continued to breathe softly towards Kaiji: “Do you mind...?”

 

Akagi was now a lot closer than before, turning towards Kaiji. “W-What...?” stammered Kaiji, but he pretty much already knew the answer. Akagi grinned slightly, just a hint, then came closer to face and closing his eyes. “Do you want to kiss me...? Because I... _want... to... kiss... you..._ ” Every single one of these last words he pronounced so deliciously and slowly while coming closer, Kaiji was completely hypnotised by his beauty and directness. Simply closing his eyes as well, and exhaling slowly, Kaiji answered: “ _Yes..._ ”

 

Their lips met, softly, for the first time. Kaiji trembled upon touch, frowning, feeling Akagi so gently, so close to him. “Mnh...” gasped Kaiji lowly, exhaling through his nose, and he felt his cheeks heating up, blushing, his heart racing, heat radiating inside his chest. Akagi nipped tenderly and carefully at Kaiji, slow and warm. His hand lead Kaiji's face closer to him, and Kaiji followed, coming closer, moving together on this cozy sofa, sitting next to each other.

 

This gentle, slow kiss became a bit faster, Kaiji could feel Akagi wanting more from him, his breath quickening just a little. “Mmh... Hm...” moaned Akagi, so quietly, Kaiji nearly overheard it, and he immediately concluded that he liked it very much – Akagi always moved so silently across the room, never making a noise too much, and now that Kaiji was thinking about it, he had never even heard Akagi sneeze. But that he was making these erotic noises for him now, was unthinkable. And this made Kaiji even more excited.

 

Kaiji lifted his arms slightly, to place his hands around Akagi's shoulders and to pull him closer. They continued kissing, their lips meeting again and again, this encounter getting louder and wetter by the second. “Mnnh... Hah...” gasped Kaiji, opening his eyes partly. He could see Akagi's amorous face, so close to him, just the way he slightly frowned in passion while kissing was too much. “H-Hah...!” gasped Kaiji, and closed his eyes again, to take in the kiss fully.

 

It was now Akagi who moved forward, taking down his hand from Kaiji's face, and equally hugged Kaiji, around his waist. Kaiji could feel how his soft palms ran along his t-shirt, over his back, to hold him stronger. Slightly tilting his head, Akagi moved into the kiss, and Kaiji gasped loudly: He could feel Akagi's tongue brushing his lips. He wanted more. Kaiji couldn't even think clearly anymore, a rush of passion engulfing his thoughts. Moving in closer, their chests were now touching, holding each other.

 

“H-H-Haaah...” With a big trembling sigh, knitting his eyebrows, Kaiji softly opened his mouth to let Akagi in, and to his surprise, he entered carefully, nearly hesitantly, the tip of his tongue touching his. “Mmh... Hnh...” moaned Akagi, just a hint louder than before. Their tongues started caressing, gliding along each other, wet with saliva, warm with pure adoration and carefulness. It was incomparable. Kaiji could feel it deep inside him, warmth spreading from his chest to his fingertips: He wanted Akagi as well. Not only emotionally, but physically too. Just hugging and kissing him was so good, it made him experience something he had never felt before. Kaiji let gently go of Akagi, shuffled his feet up on the sofa and so that he was sitting completely on the soft couch now.

 

Akagi's eyes opened just a bit as Kaiji pulled away, a dazed stare of lust following Kaiji's movements. He didn't even notice the wet saliva dripping off the corners of his slightly opened mouth. “Hah...” breathed Akagi softly, and saw Kaiji now facing him, coming closer again. Kaiji's legs went past left and right of him, and he reached out to hug and pull Akagi towards him.

 

He understood: Kaiji wanted to lie down. With Akagi on top. And continue to make out. Akagi's lips twitched upwards to a tiny smile. “ _Lie down comfortably first..._ ” whispered Akagi. Kaiji was surprised at this unusual order, but did as told, growing a bit nervous. Lying down while kissing was certainly a step forward. He shuffled himself on his back, placing his head on the big, soft armrest. Slowly, Akagi moved forward, on all fours, his hands softly entering the couch cushions.

 

As Kaiji looked upwards, he saw the slender physique of Akagi above him, on all fours, his loins between his legs, looking back down. And just for the fraction of a second, he could see Akagi lick his lips, his half-closed eyes burning with the glint of passion. He always had this look that seemed so laidback, never opening his eyes fully, not even in surprise, but this facial expression gave him so much more depth. Kaiji could look into those eyes forever. Gathering all his strength, trying not be nervous at this unchartered situation, he wrapped his arms around Akagi, to pull him closer again.

 

Their lips had met anew, but Akagi immediately kissed Kaiji deep, his tongue splitting his lips apart, entering him with a passion Kaiji hadn't experienced before. “Hah! A-Aka...gi...! Mmh...” He could feel Akagi weighing slightly down on him, this was far more intense than he had thought – this proximity, this closeness, it was making him more excited than he thought. He could feel Akagi move under his palms, his back heaving from breathing so deep, between his legs, oh, it felt good.

 

“Mmmh… Hah…” moaned Akagi louder into the kiss. He could feel his own need growing, getting harder at this whole situation. Kaiji lying in front of him on the sofa was such a beautiful sight  - his hair slightly messy, his face blushing, first drops of sweat running down his face, and these warm, soft lips. He wanted more. Feel Kaiji more.

 

Akagi grinded his loins against Kaiji’s in one smooth wave motion, the fabric of their jeans brushing against each other, and they both gasped loudly, parting from the kiss. “Hah!” “Mnah!” They were hard. They were very hard for each other.

 

“Y-Yes…!” sighed Kaiji, feeling warmth and excitement growing in his crotch, and how Akagi was pressing himself against him. It was turning him on. A lot. Their kiss continued, finding their lips again, their tongues gliding along each other in arousal.

 

He could feel Akagi’s erection through the many layers of clothing, him being so strong between his legs. “Closer – Harder – More” went repeatedly through Kaiji’s brain, as their lips met again and again, as he felt Akagi’s erect cock so hard against his. He wanted it stronger - Kaiji wrapped his legs around Akagi, crossing behind arse. “Mmnh…" moaned Akagi into the kiss, he was enjoying the feeling of Kaiji’s calves pressing against his butt. Kaiji surely wanted more.

 

Even though they were both still dressed, this tension and intensity – it was sexual. Akagi started thrusting against Kaiji’s loins, in slow wave motions, rotating his hips, passionately, taking his time, while kissing Kaiji, continuously meeting his lips, his tongue sliding against his – Kaiji held on stonger at Akagi’s t-shirt, his legs over Akagi’s firm butt, moving up and down under his calves… All this drove Kaiji insane. “MNH…! MNAH…! HAH…!” His moans, covered by Akagi’s lips became so much louder, he was stimulating all his senses, and Kaiji was falling for him. Strongly.

 

Akagi parted from the kiss, panting, blushing, a drip of sweat running down his face. His eyes staring hard into Kaiji’s, he shuffled himself upwards, to sit back on his knees, and unbuttoned his own shirt, button for button, so that Kaiji could now see this nice chest in all its glory. It was sleeker and thinner than he had expected, but he concluded that he liked this sight very much. Looking at this heaving breast, and how it was glistening in the flicker of the CR TV, Kaiji unbuttoned his own shirt as well. Kaiji’s heart was beating in his throat, this situation would get a lot more explicit now. Maybe further than he had initially thought.

 

“Mmmmmh…” moaned Akagi, and turned to Kaiji’s loins, and let his fingertips run over that bulge. He spotted what he wanted: That rock hard erection, under these jeans. “Hah…” came a short sigh from Akagi, clearly enjoying this whole act of foreplay. How careful and slow he was while doing so, Kaiji remarked, his heart beating in his throat.

 

“Hnh…” sighed Akagi, and ran his hand over the rigid, strong shaft – and Kaiji twitched upon being touched, a loud, vivid moan of “ **NGAH…!** ” escaping him. Immediately, Kaiji covered his mouth, his own out of control reaction had been far too loud for his own taste. Akagi looked up again, and tilted his head, then murmured: “ _You can do all the noises you want, I don’t mind… I like it, in fact…_ ” and smiled softly. Taking down his trembling hand from his mouth, Kaiji was breathing loudly now, he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted Akagi. He wanted him to touch his most private parts, to arouse him, to excite him. “ _Akagi… It f-feels good…_ ” Kaiji repeated, his voice nearly wet now, charged with hot anticipation at what was about to happen.

 

“ _Hm-Hmm…_ ” chuckled Akagi, “ _It feels good for me too…_ ” And grabbed Kaiji’s hard shaft through his trousers, squeezing with a firm grip. Kaiji’s moans became more begging, wanting in tone, “HAH…! YES…!” he threw his head back in excitement, and held on to the couch cushions. Akagi smiled, looking at that strong bulge in his hand, and what a nice curvature it had. So hard, so firm in his hand - he loved it. Kaiji’s reactions made it even more satisfying, how loud and expressive he was. Akagi’s hand slid tightly up and down, and he could feel his own erection stronger with every passing second.

 

Kaiji himself started moving as well, slowly moving his hips, unconsciously, to press his own shaft harder into Akagi’s hand. He was blushing, his mouth open, frowning hard at that feeling, gasping loudly with every single of Akagi’s strokes: “Hah…! Y-Yes…!  Mnah…” he was enjoying every second of it, of this passionate, intimate encounter. Kaiji opened his eyes, and gasped: Akagi was getting aesthetically destroyed by arousal. His usual calm face, the one that he had seen for so many weekends, was blushing, frowning in passion, glistening in sweat, his chest was uncovered, drops of sweat running down his skin, sighing loudly with every breath, his tongue nearly sticking out from all that heavy breathing, and those eyes… these eyes were overloaded with _lust_. Foggy from arousal. Staring at Kaiji’s erection.

 

“H-HAH…!” moaned Kaiji, he hadn’t expected for this to be so intense. This was new and exciting. Kaiji wasn’t sure how far this would go, and he was growing slightly nervous of the prospect of having sex for the first time with his roommate – on a broken living room couch nonetheless.

 

Akagi was between Kaiji’s legs, looking down from above, continuing, panting, breathless. Akagi’s eyes found his – and the stare burned, burned with the want for more of Kaiji. Burned with the want for _sex_. Kaiji looked back at Akagi towering above him, and gulped, blushing harder.

 

Suddenly, Akagi grinned. Lifting his hands slightly, in sync, like a mage conjuring up a spell, Akagi’s palms brushed over Kaiji’s thighs, upwards, towards his loins, towards the fly of his pants. Tilting his head, while slowly licking his lips, Akagi took the zipper carefully between his fingers. “H-Hngh…” groaned Kaiji through clenched teeth. It felt amazing. He was looking forward to it. And yet…

 

Kaiji opened his mouth to speak, his lips trembling, but noticed too late that his voice was completely overflooded with lust: “ _A-Akagi… Hah… W… Wait…_ ” Akagi’s eyes immediately found his and he stopped promptly in his motions. And to Kaiji’s surprise, his stare was bright, eyes wide open. “Yes?” asked Akagi without hesitation. Kaiji ran his hands through his hair, nervously, looking back at Akagi between his legs, and continued: “I… I never did anything like this… So fast… And… A-And I’m not sure if I’m ready for… s…” Kaiji swallowed hard, “If I’m ready for… for… s-sex…”

 

A calm smile came over Akagi’s face. He closed his eyes, took back his hands, and whispered: “I understand.” Kaiji saw the drops of sweat running down Akagi’s neck, and his gently heaving chest. Akagi was still breathless, but remained calm. Kaiji was more than surprised, blinking in disbelief a few times. How respectful Akagi was, wow.

 

For some reason, Kaiji simply couldn’t have sex right here, right now. He needed more time to process what had happened. It had gotten so intense in just such a short amount of time, from “fun video games” to “his roommate touching his rock hard erection through his pants”. And also, he had to go to sleep pretty soon, he had to get up early for his job, it was Sunday night after all.

 

They parted, a bit awkwardly, Kaiji shuffled himself up, and Akagi’s legs slid down the couch again  - and so, they sat there, next to each other again, exhausted, and breathing heavily.

 

“Akagi…” Kaiji panted, “I’m so sorry… I… I don’t feel ready yet…” He felt his heart thumping in his throat, ”A-And I have to go to sleep, it’s late, I have to get up for work…” Akagi turned to him, his eyes still burning in passion, and yet, his voice was as calm as usual. “It’s ok, Kaiji… There are many other weekends… Take your time. Don’t worry.” and with one quick move, planted a soft kiss on Kaiji’s cheek. “Oh!” gasped Kaiji, smitten by this tiny gesture of affection. He himself wasn’t sure what to do now. Were they together now? What would happen in the future? Would they have sex after all? Kaiji blushed. He wasn’t ready yet, but somewhere, he could feel the wish in his heart, a tiny spark warming his chest. And his loins.

 

Akagi stood up, and wandered to his room. He seemed to be absolutely not disturbed by his own very visible erection while walking. As he turned around one more time before closing the door, he looked at Kaiji, and whispered softly, with a smile: “ _Good night… Kaiji_.” And the door closed shut, leaving Kaiji alone in the living room.

 

Blinking a few times in bewilderment, Kaiji sat there. That little erotic adventure had ended  - maybe a bit too soon? Had he done the right decision? Had his behaviour been rude? Was Akagi ok with waiting? What would happen now? Kaiji stood up, switched off TV and console, and looked back at Akagi’s closed door. It was pointless to knock again and ask for… whatever. Akagi was probably masturbating in there now. Kaiji blushed strongly, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Wow. He, Kaiji, had aroused Akagi.

 

It was sinking in now. Was Akagi masturbating to him now? Alone in his room? To the thought of both of them having sex? Thinking about Kaiji’s arse? About his cock? “O-Oh…” gasped Kaiji, covering his mouth quickly. Somewhere, this thought created an additional warm glow of compassion in his stomach. Kaiji looked down himself – he was still hard. Hard at Akagi. Hard at his body. Hard for him. Full of lust for more of Akagi.

 

Maybe this had been right. Akagi had respected his decision and given him some space, some room to breathe that he needed. Kaiji smiled. He wandered towards his room, and closed the door behind him. The future would certainly look good.

 

As he rolled himself into his blanket, Kaiji was happy. This would be the beginning to something great.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Kaiji was thinking about Akagi the next day. The whole day long. Mixing up numbers, putting too much sugar in his coffee, and standing in the way for pretty much everybody. He had slept over the events of yesterday evening, but was still turning over every detail and thing that happened.

 

Would Akagi treat him differently now? How would he react the next time they saw each other? It would take five days to see each other again, Kaiji sighed. What a long time. Was there a way to find out how Akagi felt about the whole thing?

 

Wait… there was.

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

When Kaiji came back from work that day, he looked into the fridge. A large bowl with a tiny note. Homemade tonkatsu with ramen, wrapped neatly in cling foil. In a curvy, energetic hand writing, the note said:

 

_“For you~ Your Akagi”_

 

And next to it, something that looked like a splotched attempt of a drawing.  A drawing of a tiny heart. “Heh!” Akagi sure couldn't draw, but Kaiji smiled from ear to ear, and pressed the note to his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos and/or a comment, I'm always happy about feedback!
> 
> Or just visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LewdPointyNoses) ! :3


End file.
